La douce Narcissa
by Maxouille
Summary: Bonzouiiiiir, je vous présente les petites histoires de couple de Lee Donghae   Célèbre chanteur de Kpop 3 faisant partie du groupe " Super Junior " et le tristement célèbre Marilyn Manson alias Brian Hugh Warner l'amour de ma chère cousine.


Bebe, coree du sud, vomi, lee hyori, ikea, caca, cyndel, poulet, playstation, camelia jordana, transformers, bob l'eponge, anticonstitutionnelement. 'Le Japon c'est de la merde, qu'est ce qu'il fout la mon putain de cheval ?' michel, Sarkozy, Julie, vautour

-Briiiiiiiiian ?  
-Quoi ?  
-Je veux un b b !  
Encore cette putain de lubie. a allait bientot faire 3 mois qui lui saoulait la gueule avec a. Et Brian n'avait absolument AUCUNE envie d'avoir un gosse braillard et pleurnicheur, qui pue le vomi et le caca, et qui l'empeche de jouer a la playstation. Oui, Brian est un homme, il joue a la playstation comme tous les hommes. (Lee hyori est un homme, il joue a la playstation.) -Pourquoi tu veux paaaaaaaaaas ?  
Comment gentiement lui expliquer qu'il n'avait pas envie, sans lui briser le coeur ? Lui et les enfants, a avait toujours fait 400 000. Ils les d testait. Brian avait le meme rapport avec les enfants qu'avec Camelia Jordana : leur simple vue le r vulsait.  
-Mais tu sais que je t'aime ! Et que comme tu m'aimes, tu peux pas dire non ! Je t'ai quand m me fait assez chier pendant 2 mois pour que tu acceptes ! ALors tu vas tre un gentil petit am ricain, tu vas te comporter en parfait petit gentleman, tu vas dire oui ! On va baiser jusqu'aux aurores et tu m'engrosseras ! Charmant, sympathique. Oh attendez la, c' tait quoi ce regard ? Non, enl ve cette main de ... quoique non, continues. Aaaaah, elle est o la chambre deja ?

9 mois plus tard ...  
-J'ai mal, j'ai MAAAAAAl ! -Oui oui, je me depeche, je vais pas non plus craser la m m qui traverse la !  
-JE M'EN FOUS, BOUGE TON CUL JE VAIS ACCOUCHER CONNARD ! -C'EST BON ARRETE DE STRESSER ! C'EST PAS PARCE QUE T'ACCOUCHE QUE JE VAIS ECRASER LA MOITIE DE SEOUL !  
-Bah oui mais j'ai mal ... Non, ne me fais pas ces yeux l . Bon elle se depeche la vieille ? C'est pas vrai elle pouvait acheter ses lingettes anti-fuites un autre jour ? Allez, c'est bon. Brian accelera sous les cris de son cher et tendre. C' tait quoi cette sir ne ? Oh non c'est pas vrai, il avait reussi a avoir les poulets au cul ... ui lui firent de grands gestes pour qu'il se range sur le cot . La voiture de police se gara cot de sa magnifique SAAB (* *).  
-Controle d'indentit et soufflez donc dans ce ballon.  
-Ecoutez ma femme est en train d'accoucher, et la j'ai pas vraiment le temps. -Votre ... femme ? Le policier se pencha l'interieur de la voiture et vit Donghae, les mains sur son ventre, son visage bouffi par les larmes, qui coulaient sans son autorisation. -Excusez moi, vous allez vraiment souffler dans ce ballon. -J'AI MAL LAISSEZ MOI PASSER ! Et la, Donghae ressemblait un peu a Brian le matin pas coiff , pas maquill , dans l'horrible chemise qu'il avait piqu a son mari. -Je ... oui allez y.  
-MERCI C'EST PAS TROP TOT ! DEMARRE TOI ! MEACHUNBU, A FAIT MAAAAAAL !  
Brian re-d marra, de peur des remontrances de son mari. -Et depuis quand je suis une femme, moi ? Et dire que Brian avait naivement penser qu'il allait oublier le petit lapsus ...  
-Euh, tu voulais vraiment que je dise 'excusez moi, mon mari est une enigme, il est enceint, laissez nous passez merci.' ?  
-M'enfoutmoij'aimalettoit''aimespasetquet'espasgentil.  
-Je veux m me pas savoir ce que tu as dit. Brian arriva ENFIN (selon Donghae) la clinique, et prevenu le secretariat de l'arriv e de la bombe nucl aire qu' tait son mari. Un fauteuil roulant lui fut propos , et Donghae s'assit dedans avec un petit air choupinouchou du cor en qui a parcouru la Cor e du sud en courrant a fond, et qui est enfin arriv .  
Arriv s la salle d'accouchement, Brian eu la magnifique occasion d'assister la cesarienne. La vision d'horreur du cor en coup en deux tait vomitive, c'est donc pour cela qu'il se concentra sur le doux visage de son amour, qui tait drogu a mort. Un cri se fit entendre, et Brian su que le calvaire tait termin . -C'est une jolie petite fille ! Vous voulez la prendre ? demanda l'infirmi re Brian. Mais le corps du nourisson encore gluant de sang et de liquide amniotique ne lui plut point. Il d clina l'invitation.  
-Donnez la moi, il est sans coeur, le coupa Donghae, les bras tendus vers la nouvelle-n e. L'infirmi re lui tendit alors, la petite. Arriv e destination dans les bras de son p re, elle ouvrit un embryon d'oeil, et ferma sa petite main sur le doigt tendu de Donghae. Un sourire claira le visage du cor en, et le lien fille-m re fut tabli tout de suite. Brian eu un sourire rayonnant en voyant l'amour de sa vie tenir le fruit de leur amour dans ses bras. Oui, il tombait dans le sentimentalisme. -Je vous emmene la petite pour la nettoyer, reflechissez au pr nom en attendant. leur dit gentiemment l'infirmi re, avec un grand sourire. Donghae lui rendit son paquet a contre-coeur. L'infirmi re sortit avec le b dans les bras.  
-Comment on va l'appeler ? demanda Brian en s'asseyant sur le lit d'hopital de son mari.  
-Tu veux l'appeler comment ? -Je sais pas ... Cyndel ?  
-Tu veux donner ta fille le nom de ta fan qui te suis partout, m me en enfer ? s'insurgea Donghae -Bon okay, c'est de la merde. -Euuuh Narcissa ? Brian eu un sursaut. Il adorait ce pr nom. Comment Donghae avait pu le sortir en deuxieme choix ?  
-Adjug vendu, lui repondit-il avec un norme sourire plaqu sur le visage. Il ponctua sa phrase d'un baiser bruyant sur les l vres de son mari.  
Une nouvelle histoire tait en train d' tre crite.

7 ans plus tard. La veille du 25 d cembre, Brian et Donghae arpentaient les rues de la ville de Seoul, emmitoufl s comme des cor ens qui partent en Alaska. Ils cherchaient LE jouet parfait qui pourrait plaire leur petit rayon de Soleil.  
-Elle a dit qu'elle voulait quoi ?  
-Euuh, Donghae chercha la liste qu'elle avait adress e au Pere Noel, elle veux: Un coussin Bob l'eponge, une figurine de Transformers, et Red Dead Redemption. -C'est tout ? S'etonna Brian ?  
-Non, a c'est juste le principal, sinon t'as ces trois feuilles la aussi recto verso de cadeaux. -Je me disais aussi.  
Il rentr rent dans un magasin de Goodies, et trouv rent sans trop de probl me le Transformers et le coussin. Il ne restait plus que le jeu. -Pour le jeu, faut aller a Game Score, ou a Micromania.  
-Briiiian, mon Dieu, on est a Seoul, on est pas a Paris ! -Eh bah, on va dans un magasin de jeux-vid os. Il rentr rent dans le premier magasin qu'ils trouv rent. Ils trouv rent le jeu sans probl mes non plus. AU moment de passer la caisser, Brian regarda la jaquette du jeu. -Dis Donghae, c'est +18 ans.  
-Bah c'est pas grave, on lui interdira de jouer, et nous on joueras.  
-T'es sadique tu le sais ? -Oui, je dois en plus tre masochiste, parce que je t'aimes.  
-Je te d teste r torqua Brian, en sortant son porte monnaie, sous les yeux un peu exorbit s du caissier, qui n'en revenait pas d'avoir Lee Donghae en chair et en os sous les yeux. -On y va, dis Brian avec un regard qui en disait long sur le caissier, il va te bouffer sinon.  
Il sortirent du magasin et rentr rent chez eux.  
Le lendemain matin, 6 heures 13 exactement, Brian et Donghae dormaient encore. Pas pour longtemps, certes, mais pour l'instant, ils dormaient. Donghae avait sa t te pos e sur paule gauche du chanteur, ce dernier avait amoureusement enroul un bras autour de la fine taille de son amant. Il revait qu'ils n'avaient pas d'enfants et qu'ils pouvaient assouvir toutes leurs pulsions dans toutes les pi ces de la maison, dans toutes les positions possibles et inimaginables. Mais il furent r veill s par une tornade chatain, qui les sortirent du lit 6 heures 16.  
-PEEEEERE, PAPAAA, C'EST NOEL, JE VEUX MES CADEAUX !  
Oui Brian detestait les enfants. Le lendemain encore, Brian jouait au jeu qu'il avait offert sa fille. Il tait diablement bien. -P re je veux aller au Japon ! -Le Japon c'est de la merde, qu'est ce qu'il fout la mon putain de cheval ! -Ch ri, sois poli, y'a la petite ! -Si tu veux que je sois poli, lobotomise moi le cerveau ! -Mais quelle id e j'ai eu de l'epouser, franchement, geigna Donghae en repartant dasn la cuisine.

2 ans plus tard.  
-P ere ! -Tu peux pas aller faire chier ton AUTRE p re pour une fois !  
-BRIAN, LANGAGE !  
-Oui mamaaaaan ! -Mais p re, c'est toi le plus inteligent !  
Brian retirait ce qu'il avait bien pu dire, il adorait les enfants ! - a veut dire quoi, 'anticonstitutionnellement' ? - a veut dire qui n'est pas constutionnel, maintenant dis moi qui a eu l'id e d'employer ce mot devant toi ?  
-C'est papa !  
-Il connait ce mot la ? Dit avec effarement Brian, les yeux xag r ment ouverts. -Je t'emmerde, toi !  
-DONGHAE, LANGAGE ! Par contre, Donghae d testait le truc qui lui servait de mari.

1 an plus tard -Papaaaaa ! -Quoi ?  
-Ma chambre est nulle.  
-C'est une chambre, avec un lit et un bureau !  
-Ouiiiii, mais elle est ROSE !  
Aaaaaaaaah, Donghae se flag lerait si il pouvait. Mais quelle id e il avait eu de vouloir un enfant ! Non, mais franchement ? C'est quoi l'utilit d'avoir un truc qui pleurniche tout le temps ? -Et tu la veut comment ta chambre ? demanda Lee Donghae ?  
-Je la veut noire et rouge ! Avec un lit en forme de cercueil !  
-Je suppose que c'est ton g nial p re qui t'a suppos a !  
Et quelle id e il avait eu de se marier avec Marilyn Manson ! Il tait plus d pressionaire (oui ! d pressionaire !) que les gens qui se suicident. Surtout depuis qu'il avait sorti son nouvel album. Bah oui, image oblige, il se montrait au bord du gouffre. Alors quand il faisaient des sorties familiales, il se devait d'arborer un air de mort vivant. Bref.  
-Tu sais Narcissa, je ne pense pas qu'a Ikea, ils aient des lit en forme de cerceuil. -Bah allons aux pompes fun bres ! Sa fille tait le demon personnifi .

2 ans plus tard -Narcissa, on va chez tonton Michel ! C'est ainsi que Brian, reveilla sa fille, un matin. -J'aime paaaas tonton Michel ! Il vous insulte presque a chaque fois !  
-Bah oui, mais tata Julie est morte, alors on va le r conforter. -J'aiabsolumentaucuneenvied'allerlevoieilt' !  
-T'es bien la fille de ton p re toi ! -En plus tu sais parfaitement que c'est un vrai vautour qui te tourne autour juste pour ton argent !  
Elle tait intelligente, cette petite. C' tait bien sa fille aussi. Ils mont rent dans la voiture, et Brian conduisit jusqu'a la demeure du d nomm 'tonton Michel'.  
-Tonton Micheeeeel !  
-Ah a non, me touche pas, esp ce de tapette, t'a amen ta grognasse avec toi ?  
-Bonjour toi aussi, comment vas-tu ?  
-Mal, depuis que t'es entr dans mon champ de vision, PD !  
Brian adoraiiiit son tonton Michel ! Il tait tellement gentil ! Surtout avec Donghae et sa petite fille ch rie ! -A defaut de m'aimer moi, dis au moins bonjour a Donghae et a Narcissa.  
-Bonjour tafiolle, bonjour la petiote.  
Oui en fait, tonton Michel aimait bien la petite. Elle tait gentille avec lui, et elle au moins elle tait normale.  
-Alors ma petite, tu vas bien ?  
-Oui, a va, mais pourquoi t'es pas gentil avec p re et papa ?  
-Parce que ton p re est con, riche et a de belles voitures, et que ton autre p re c'est un niakou qui fait chier son monde avec ses musiques de merdes !  
-T'es pas gentil ! -Je suis r aliste. Moi, je te foutrait un Sarkozy en Cor e, il te virerait tous les jaunes !  
-Tonton, on est en Cor e, il n'y a QUE des jaunes comme tu dis ! C'est plutot toi qu'il virerait ! Un europ en en Cor e c'est un comme un Jaune aux USA, c'est une minorit !  
Et dire qu'a 12 ans , elle devait d ja donner des lecons de g o a son tonton !


End file.
